


Of Lovers in Stilettos

by Mastrmanipul8r (grahamcrakr)



Series: The Of... Series [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, girl!Kame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrakr/pseuds/Mastrmanipul8r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“His “partying” came in the form of a hotel room, the exact same room ordered every Saturday. And every Saturday she would come, always diligently on time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lovers in Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains girl!Kame!
> 
> Fetish: Leaving shoes on

When Saturday evenings rolls around, the streets are filled with the nation’s youth, all out clubbing, all out partying. It was Jin’s favorite time and day of the week, or so was his personal opinion, but not for the majorities reason. His “partying” came in the form of a hotel room, the exact same room ordered every Saturday. And every Saturday _she_ would come, always diligently on time.

 

Tonight was to be no different.

 

Often their meetings would range between heavy petting to straightforward sex, but little to no talk. They would never waste time within each other’s company, understanding each other easily through delicate touches or meaningful stares, and if words were ever exchanged, it was brisk with a command, “I want you.” He shivered in anticipation at that memory.

 

His eyes glanced at the clock; it read exactly 7. The door clicked open and in she walked. As he’d seen nearly every week, she wore a long black trench coat, covering her entire figure in the cloth. The only other things he could visibly see being worn before she divested were the bright red five-inch stilettos she would always wear. She walked with such grace in them, a usually hard feat to do in such tall heals, and it was all the more appreciated when she wasn’t hidden underneath that coat.

 

The door slammed shut awaking Jin out of his reverie. “We meet again, _Akanishi-san_.” Her voice was a sweet purr, the seductive look on her face enough to start the prickly beginnings of arousal.

 

“The pleasure is mine, as it has been every week we’ve met so far.” A smile rose on his face.

 

“Your flattery is much when it is I who should be saying that; how the infamous playboy owner of Akanishi Corp. graces a commoner like me with your presence, _Akanishi-san_.”

 

He stood up and approached her, placing his hands on her waist as soon as he was within reach. “We may be different status levels but, you know, I’m slightly offended, _Kazuya_ , that we’ve reverted back to honorifics when I’ve reprimanded you plenty about it.” He gave her a mock frown.

 

Kazuya brought her arms up to drape lazily around his neck and stared deeply into his eyes. Her eyes twinkled, speaking volumes of the mischievousness she had in her. “Well then, reprimand me for it again, _Jin_.” His name rolled off of her tongue in that delicious purr, the tone shooting straight through his body yet again.

 

Jin’s lips picked up in a smirk; he loved it when Kazuya got aggressive and demanding. Other women he had were too compliant; they were pleasurable but not very exciting, unlike Kazuya. When he met her, she seemed to be a shy and innocent type of girl, but she’d proven him entirely wrong on their first night together. It was refreshing and invigorating to find a girl who would be willing to give at least half as much as what would be given. She had left quite the impression on him, resulting in their frequent Saturday evening rendezvous.

 

He directed his attention to the belt which kept the coat together, untying it slowly in excitement for the prize underneath. He slowly unraveled her, revealing milky skin to his eyes. As soon as it was exposed to air his mouth descended upon it, marking it and claiming it as his own. The pleased moan that escaped her lips encouraged him further, having him fully push off her coat. It dropped to the floor and all she remained in was her provocative lacy lingerie, the thin cloth colored a hot red, and her matching stilettos.

 

Her rather limited clothing, though always varying each meeting, was enough to harden him into a rock in seconds. She affected him in ways that no other girl could yield. If he could bring himself to admit it, he would state that he was head over heels (A/N: Stilettos in this case! XD) in love with her. Whether she’d be willing to go beyond their Saturday ventures was unknown, and to be honest, if she did not feel the same as he did, he didn’t want to lose the contact they had shared at least.

 

He redirected his attention to her curvaceous body when she whimpered in frustration of his inattentiveness. Slowly he ran his hands down her body, stroking her skin in light caresses that had her shivering against him. His kisses ran up her neck, trailing along her jaw line until he reached a corner of her mouth. He fought against the idea of ravaging her mouth in a kiss for a minute, deciding whether or not it would be a just punishment. Looking down on her, he couldn’t help but stare. Her flushed skin and strewn hair, her deep brown eyes and soft pink lips…Screw the punishment! Her lips were screaming to be kissed!

 

No longer wasting a moment, he dived for her mouth, molding his lips to hers and pressing her deeply into the mattress as he kissed her. Her appreciative moan encouraged him to ask entrance to her mouth. His tongue licked along her lips, coaxing them apart before he attacked her tongue.

 

Her hands clutched him closer to her body, one of her long legs wrapped around his back pushing his aching member as close as contact would allow to her warm heat. “J-Jin…I want you…”

 

“Oh now you remember my name.” She glared in response and grinded against him to prove her need. “Mmm, as much as I love that, Kazu, you’re supposed to be punished for not saying my name.”

 

Now fed up, Kazuya used all her strength to push Jin off and role them over so she was on top. “Dammit, Jin. I _want_ you. You wouldn’t deny me that…” A role of her hips on top of his member. “Right?”

 

“K-Kazu…” Jin was nearly helpless now. Kazuya was gliding her soft hands along his still clothed chest, plucking off buttons as she went along. Eventually her hands reached his pants, tugging off the belt and unzipping it as fast as she could. As soon as his fly was open, her hand dove in and grabbed his hardening member, immediately stroking it with her expert touches.

 

Jin was gasping and moaning in no time, clutching onto the sheets as Kazuya palmed him. “Kazu…stop!”

 

“I won’t till you give me what I want…”

 

“Kazu, please…”

 

“What was that?” She gave a particularly strong stroke there.

 

“Ungh, Kazuya…” He gathered himself enough to push her back down to the bed, letting her gasp out in surprise. “You’re such a tease. I can only hold out on you for so long.” He pulled at the strings holding together her lacy undergarments, slipping it off her until her center came into view. “You asked for it.” He positioned himself at her entrance. “Now you’ll get it.” He pushed into her, engulfing himself within her warm wetness.

 

Both moaned from the pleasure, pausing in their movements to soak it in. Kazuya was the first to move again, pushing her hips against his to garner a response. Jin wasted no further time, slowly pulling himself out only to push quickly back inside. The rhythm he had started was starting to speed up, the heat growing between them becoming intense. Kazuya willingly followed along, thrust for thrust against Jin.

 

Kazuya was beginning to see stars; the coiling in her stomach was at the tightest point, having her cling to Jin for support. “Jin _nngh_ , I’m so close…”

 

He stopped for a second to reposition them, laying Kame on her back while propping her legs over his shoulders, her hot red stilettos a bright beacon of color to see. He held onto her thighs to secure the new position before he started moving again. He moved painfully slow; slipping out slowly but plunging back deep and hard. It was torturous for Kame who longed for nothing more than to reach her peak.

 

She grew anxious again, squirming to incite faster movement from the man, but he would have none of it, keeping a tight hold on her thighs to prevent further wriggling. She growled in frustration, “Jin! Move faster _rrrrr_.” Her complaint soon rolled off into a groan as Jin ended his little tease on her, speeding up not just for her, but for himself as well.

 

Kame gripped the bed sheets as Jin began to plow into her, hitting her G-spot over and over. Jin entered her so deeply, she felt so fulfilled through him. If she could ever wish such a thing of him, she would ask to stay by his side forever, but she knew that was too much to ask. Why would Jin ever want her as something more than his Saturday rendezvous? It was just by sheer luck that she was chosen; he could have plenty other women, tons more beautiful than herself, but here she was, underneath him, fully encased in a passion brought on by him. He was an addiction that would never want to give up if this was all that would entail; she loved him too much.

 

The heat in her stomach was unbearable now, just a bit more and then… “Aaaaahhh! Jinnnnn” She moaned out her release, repeating Jin’s name like a mantra as she swirled around in her highest state of pleasure.

 

Her climax had started the delicious, tight vices that Jin loved to feel. “Ungh, K-Kazu…” Jin’s climax had reached its peak, causing him to shudder inside of Kazuya, emptying himself within her. Now exhausted he dropped Kame’s legs to the bed and collapsed beside her. The two of them were panting for breath, just now coming down from their sexual highs.

 

Jin had enough energy left to gather Kame in his arms, facing her towards him and placing a small kiss on her forehead. “You’re amazing, did you know that?”

 

Kame was taken aback. Jin never talked much during their excursions. She would have to say that on this particular meeting they had talked a lot. She felt a stroke going down her arm, bringing her attention back to the man in front of her.

 

“I want you, Kame.” That was a loaded sentence. That could’ve meant anything from sex to love. Naively she chose the former.

 

“Jin, I’m not ready for another round just yet.”

 

“I didn’t mean it that way, Kame, I want you with me…”

 

“I-I don’t understand…” She was confused now. Jin wanted her?

 

Jin could no longer restrain his feelings. He was already treading on dangerous waters, he might as well take the plunge. “I love you, Kame, and I want you by my side…forever.”

 

Her eyes widened. Had her dreams actually come true? Kame’s eyes began to tear in happiness surprising Jin as well. “I love you too…”

 

Jin’s mouth crept into a smile; he pulled Kame towards him in a tight hug, pecking her lips over and over.

 

He wasn’t rejected by her love. His greatest fear for his greatest desire.

 

They were once Saturday lovers, and the next day’s stranger, but now they were everyday lovers, and he wouldn’t have to worry about losing her, because she was now all his. His beloved Lover in Stilettos.


End file.
